futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yuno Gasai
Background I'm seriously considering, deleting her background, at the very least that which includes the third world, as it is the biggest spoiler of the series, and people new to the series are likely to check into the main characters pages, but in the case of Yuno, will be major spoilers. BGMaxie 01:59, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree. It contains huge spoilers. However, let's not completely delete it. We just hafta keep the part where she was abused by her mom and how her dad was not around for most of the part. And let's keep the part where she met with Yuki and the latter tells her that they can marry when they grow up. Those should be kept. But otherwise the different worlds thing = remove! Yes BGMaxie 02:33, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha, "yes" like a boss XD I have some suggestions. Pretty much every other Wiki focusing on a TV show has spoilers - which is why I suggest placing a Spoiler warning on the main page, or perhaps at the top of Yuno's pages (and others if necessary). If it is necessary to remove or edit the spoilers, perhaps move them further down the page out of the personality/background and just cover the basics of Yuno's background without giving the other worlds away. An idea I've had for a while now was to create separate articles for Second Yuno and Third Yuno to split up spoilers. Evilgidgit 10:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Isn't it possible in a way to make the 3th world's info hidden? Which could then be shown by clicking on a -spoiler- button? That way we could keep all the info like a wiki and at the same time not ruining the experience of new ones. Esmorax 14:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) What Evil suggests, is pretty much a need, yes. However and in the case of Yuno, spoilers or not, the fact that Yuno time leaps simply kills the whole series if it is put in the beginning of the page. The "warning spoilers ahead" is pretty much a courtesy of sorts. Also I wouldn't try creating individual pages, because each Yuno had a minor role, save for the first one. Creating pages for little if any content ain't really wise, is just wasting time and efforts. Besides if we were to follow that logic we would have to create individual pages for each world, and man, that would really be a major pain in the ass when there are more important tasks at hand as Esmorax pointed out. Namely, to put summaries in chapters and episodes, some images that he's taking care of with great effort. And something that has been missing since a long time. REFERENCES. We lack references in easily 99% of the content of this wikia. Also given that we already have anime images, I'd really like to replaces the character template images with anime ones. BGMaxie 19:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Birthday? It says that she has two birthdays? In the info box it shows that November 16th is her birthday but in the trivia section it says it is September 10th. Sorry if I'm missing something, I'm fairly new to Mirai Nikki. Magatsuinaba (talk) 19:00, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Trolls Some troll has left his mark here. Specifically in the "race" and "weight" sections, some area(s) within the information, and possibly other areas as well. I don't know much information to be of great help, but I thought I should point it out for any expert to fix. Thanks. 03:33, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Anon She is 13 not 14 17:32, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Personaje favorito Es mi personaje favorito de mirai nikki BME pain olympics reaction i wonder what would be her reactoin if she sees yukiteru (mercifully only on video not in person) do some stuff from the final round of the pain olympics. i.e. : hatchet vs. genitals.